thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
MasakoX
A Team Four Star member, MasakoX helps create Naruto: The Abridged Series and voices these characters on Dragonball Z Abridged: *Goku *Gohan *Master Roshi *Dr. Birdenheim He has also started a six part series on TGWTG.com about voice acting called MasaVox. He also plans on creating a second season of the show while lending his voice to the various Team Four Star projects. Shows On TGWTG.com. Masako produces a show called Anifile where he looks at the latest in animé! There is also Masako Muses where he discusses various topics in a vlog style setting. Specials *Let's Play School Days HQ Part 1 - The Students Are Statues (January 29th, 2015) *Let's Play School Days HQ Part 2 - Tolkein Troubles (February 1st, 2015) *Let's Play School Days HQ Part 3 - Practice Doesn't Make Perfect (February 4th, 2015) *Let's Play School Days HQ Part 4 - Let's Go Round Back (February 8th, 2015) *Let's Play School Days HQ Part 5 - Not Cool, Bro (February 11th, 2015) *Let's Play School Days HQ Part 6 (Finale) - Nice Bed (February 15th, 2015) *Dragonball Super: Can It Do What GT Couldn't? (January 12th, 2016) *7 Ways Dragonball Super Can Be Super (January 14th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 27 Review (January 18th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 28 Review (January 26th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 29 Review (February 8th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 30 Review (February 9th, 2016) *Console Classics (THROWBACK) (February 12th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 31 Review (February 17th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 32 Review (February 22nd, 2016) *Goku's Gonna Show You...Minecraft (February 23rd, 2016) *Goku's Gonna Show You...I AM BREAD! (February 26th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 33 Review (February 29th, 2016) *Goku's Gonna Show You...SuperHOT! (March 4th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 34 Review (March 7th, 2016) *Goku's Gonna Show You...Five Nights at Freddy's (March 11th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 35 Review (March 21st, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 36 Review (March 27th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 37 Review (April 4th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 38 Review (April 10th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 39 Review (April 18th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 40 Review (April 25th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 41 Review (May 2nd, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 42 Review (May 9th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 43 Review (May 16th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 44 Review (May 23rd, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 45 Review (May 30th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 46 Review (June 6th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 47 Review (June 13th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 48 Review (June 21st, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 49 Review (June 27th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 50 Review (July 4th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 51 Review (July 11th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 52 Review (July 17th, 2016) *Ask Goku Questions! Volume 2 (July 26th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 53 Review (August 1st, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 54 Review (August 9th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 55 Review (August 25th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 56 Review (August 30th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 57 Review (September 6th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 58 Review (September 12th, 2016) *Ask Goku Questions! Volume 3 (September 14th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 59 Review (September 26th, 2016) *How To Goku: The Voice of DBZA Goku Explained (September 28th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 60 Review (October 2nd, 2016) *Unofficial Lego DBZ Minifigure Unboxing (October 3rd, 2016) *Microphones Through Time (October 4th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 61 Review (October 10th, 2016) *Dragonball Super: Super Saiyan God Trunks - The Missing Link? (October 11th, 2016) *Super Saiyan 3 is Dumb?! - A Dragonball Discussion (October 13th, 2016) *Super Saiyan Blue: What is it? - The Saiyan Blue Line (October 14th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 62 Review (October 17th, 2016) *Female Super Saiyans - Are They Possible? (October 18th, 2016) *Super Saiyan 4 - Interesting Facts About This Furr-ious Form (October 19th, 2016) *Fusion Reborn? - A Crash Course in Dragonball Fusions (October 20th, 2016) *Is Gohan Still Relevant? - A Dragonball Discussion (October 21st, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 63 Review (October 23rd, 2016) *Is Kaioken the Best Transformation? - A Dragonball Discussion (October 24th, 2016) *Goku Black Is The Best Villain? - A Dragonball Discussion (October 25th, 2016) *Did Dragonball Super Deserve Bad Animation? - A Dragonball Discussion (October 28th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 64 Review (October 30th, 2016) *Ask Goku Questions! Volume 4 (November 1st, 2016) *Is Dragonball Super Better Than Dragonball GT? - A Dragonball Discussion (November 2nd, 2016) *How Do You Fix Dragonball GT? - A Dragonball Discussion (November 3rd, 2016) *Top 10 Dragonball Attacks - A Dragonball Discussion (November 5th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 65 Review (November 6th, 2016) *Super Saiyan Blue Vegito & Toei's Folly - A Dragonball Discussion (November 7th, 2016) *Why #18 Chose a Normal Life - A Dragonball Discussion (November 8th, 2016) *What If The DBZ Movies Were Canon? - A Dragonball Discussion (November 9th, 2016) *The Problem with Broly - A Dragonball Discussion (November 10th, 2016) *Where Did Goten Go? - A Dragonball Discussion (November 11th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 66 Review (November 13th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 66: The Fallout - A Dragonball Discussion (November 14th, 2016) *Where Does Dragonball Super Go From Here? - A Dragonball Discussion (November 15th, 2016) *Is Zamasu a Good or Bad Villain? - A Dragonball Discussion (November 16th, 2016) *Is Vegeta The Best Character In Super? - A Dragonball Discussion (November 19th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 67 Review (November 20th, 2016) *The Supreme Kai Pecking Order - A Dragonball Discussion (November 21st, 2016) *Dragonball Super: Future Trunks Arc - A Dragonball Discussion (November 22nd, 2016) *What If Senzu Beans Never Existed? - A Dragonball Discussion (November 24th, 2016) *What is a Zenkai Boost? - A Dragonball Discussion (November 26th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 68 Review (November 27th, 2016) *Does Super Saiyan 2 Make The Grade? - A Dragonball Discussion (November 28th, 2016) *Why Is Gohan So Mystic? - A Dragonball Discussion (November 29th, 2016) *Dragon Ball At The Movies - A Dragonball Discussion (November 30th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 69 Review (December 5th, 2016) *Dragon Ball Evolution and The Hollywood Curse - A Dragonball Discussion (December 6th, 2016) *BRA: A Brief Encounter - A Dragonball Discussion (December 9th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 70 Review (December 11th, 2016) *Is Dragon Ball Minus The True Origin Story? - A Dragonball Discussion (December 12th, 2016) *The Legacy of... Yamcha?! - A Dragonball Discussion (December 14th, 2016) *The Origins of Paata: My Pathfinder Campaign in Manga Form (December 15th, 2016) *The Universe Survival Arc & Super's Strategy - A Dragonball Discussion (December 16th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 71 Review (December 18th, 2016) *Dragonball Super Episode 72 Review (December 25th, 2016) *Is Goku Really Smart? - A Dragonball Discussion (January 4th, 2017) *Cool Goku Lamp Unboxing (January 5th, 2017) *Did Bardock Doom the Saiyans? - A Dragonball Discussion (January 6th, 2017) *Dragonball Super Episode 73 Review (January 8th, 2017) *Who is the Legendary Super Saiyan? - A Dragonball Discussion (January 9th, 2017) *Dragon Ball Zeroverse: China's Spinoff Post-DBZ Manga!? - A Dragonball Discussion (January 10th, 2017) *How I Discovered Dragon Ball Z (January 11th, 2017) *7 Ways Dragon Ball Super Can Be Super Revisited (January 12th, 2017) *Dragonball Super Episode 74 Review (January 15th, 2017) *Is Pan a Legendary Super Saiyan? - A Dragonball Discussion (January 16th, 2017) Collaborations with Other TFS Members *In a very minor project, MasakoX helped Megami33 redub a Japanese eyecatch featuring Gohan with Tony Chopper from One Piece. *MasakoX voiced Nesbitt in LittleKuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, and Goku in LittleKuriboh's April Fool 2010 video. *MasakoX voiced Bella in the pilot to *TFS* Helsing Ultimate Abridged, written by Takahata101 and KaiserNeko. External Links *MasakoX at Channel Awesome *MasakoX's Youtube *TeamFourStar's YouTube *TeamFourStar's Backup Youtube *Team Four Star's Official Website *The Masablog! *Masako's blip! *MasakoX on Patreon Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Inked Reality